dragonballfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Maurizio Merluzzo
Maurizio Merluzzo '(Prato, 3 Settembre 1986) è un doppiatore italiano. Doppia i personaggi anime, cartoni animati, film e altri contenuti. Ha prestato la sua voce per il personaggio di Zamasu. Biografia Nato il 3 settembre a Prato, Merluzzo fin da piccolo ha sempre voluto praticare il lavoro da doppiatore scovando all'età infantile la voce di un doppiatore Italiano famoso in un programma da lui guardato, da lì cominciò con l'idea di fare il doppiatore da adulto. Compare per la prima volta sui social con il canale Youtube ''Cotto e Frullato nel 2013, e successivamente con il canale Maurizio Merluzzo aperto nello stesso anno, chiamato come lui stesso. Ha doppiato molti anime conosciuti, come Naruto, Dragon Ball Super e One Piece. Anime * Paul in Pokemon * Oga Tatsumi in Beelzebub * Sai in Naruto: Shippuden * Keith Clay/Spectra Phantom in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia * William in Code Lyoko * William in Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * Akatsuki Kain in Vampire Knight * Akatsuki Kain in Vampire Knight Guilty * Katsuo Mizuno in Il principe del Tennis * Akatsuki Izumo in Aria the Animation * Tatsuya Mizuno in Whistle! * Curio in Romeo x Juliet * Marcel in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Abengane in Hunter x Hunter * Lambo (adult) in Reborn! * Renji Abarai in Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Renji Abarai in Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion * Riichi Jinnouchi in Summer Wars * Dash in The Twisted Whiskers Show * Jason James/Z-Strap in Zevo-3 * Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler in Wolverine and the X-Men * Naomi Minamoto in Capeta * Hajime Kakei in Special A * Klaus Warwick in Code Geass: Akito the Exiled * Lord Boros in One Punch Man * Coby (adulto) in One Piece * Hamelin in MÄR * '''Zamasu in Dragon Ball Super * Buddy in Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy * Archer in Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works Videogiochi * Rehgar Earthfury in World of Warcraft/Heroes of the Storm * Mortiferous in World of Warcraft * Demon Hunter in Diablo 3 * Reggie in Far Cry 4 * Ezreal in League of Legends * Jacob Frye in Assassin's Creed Syndicate * Daniel Cross in Assassin's Creed III * Jack Cooper in Titanfall 2 * Griff in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * Jäger in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege * Helis in Horizon Zero Dawn * Tennessee Kid Cooper in Sly Cooper: Thieves in time * Anarky in Batman: Arkham Origins * Steve Cortez in Mass Effect 3 Live Show e Film * Andre Harris in Victorious * Ram Ramachandran in Essere Indie * DS James Hathaway in Lewis * Markus Zastrow in Tempesta D'amore * Bryson in'' My Life as Liz * Raul Clavatti in ''Isa TVB * Guido Lassen in Rebelde Way * Darryl Smith in Sea Patrol (1st dub) * Jimmy Madigan in True Jackson, VP * Milky in This is England * Toby in Mega Mindy * Colin O'Flaherty in Worst. Prom. Ever. * Ragnar Lothbrok in Vikings * Jonathan Scott in Fratelli in affari, Fratello vs. Fratello Riferimenti Categoria:Doppiatori